Camping trailers have long been provided with various lift mechanisms for raising and lowering the top. Certain of such mechanisms are disclosed in the present Applicants' prior U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 08/609780 filed Mar. 1, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,677, for Drive Assembly For Retractable Tops Of A Mobile Housing and Ser. No. 08/940,139 filed Sep. 29, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,096 for Trailer Top Lift. These prior lifts utilize flexible push-pull rods or elements for actuating telescoping corner posts or jacks which support the trailer top. The flexible elements have usually been in the form of tightly coiled springs which slidably extend through guide conduits from a central actuating mechanism to the telescopic jacks located at the four corners of the trailer body. It is desirable for the guide conduits to fit the push-pull flexible rods or springs closely so as to prevent them from buckling and assuring proper uniform lifting of the top. In the prior lift mechanisms, the guide conduits terminate at the lower ends of the corner jacks which comprise a series of telescoping sections of progressively decreasing diameter from the bottom section to the top or uppermost section. The upper section has an inner diameter which closely fits the push-pull spring which, by way of example, may be about 1/2 inch in diameter. The remaining two or three lower sections progressively increase in diameter, but have been kept as small as possible so as to minimize buckling of the spring when the top is raised. While such prior lifts have enjoyed considerable success, it has been found that the smallness of the diameters of the sections sometimes does not provide adequate mechanical support and resistance to side sway to assure proper operation of such things as the side door of the trailer.